


Because, I

by minikawa



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, bjorn has a crush on askeladd pass it on, episode 16, im half asleep but i needed to get this out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikawa/pseuds/minikawa
Summary: Askeladd asks a question to which Bjorn is not quite sure how to answer.





	Because, I

“Why have you served me for all this time?”

_Because I have no other place to go. _

_Because I have no other purpose to fulfill. _

_Because anywhere that doesn’t have you is Hel. _

_Because I love- _

“Because I wanted to.”

**Author's Note:**

> when askeladd put his hand on bjorn's shoulder during their conversation, i low key thought he was gonna pull bjorn in for a kiss 
> 
> i'm half asleep and this is dumb and messy and short, but i had to scribble it down before i forgot about it in the morning! (wow this is my shortest fic ever!)


End file.
